Peitro and Wanda
by americananime
Summary: Peitro reflects on his sister and himself, and has one of those good, healthy cries. Please review, because I'm thinking of writing one from Scott's POV. Why Scott? Read it to find out.


Wanda and Peitro  
By: americananime  
Inspiration: All the Peitro and Wanda fics out there, and the hope that one day we shall get our Wanda back!  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or Scarlet Witch/Wanda, nor to I claim to.  
Pairings: None.  
AA's note: I just wanted to write something cute and sappy. The end. Oh, yeah, and this is set before Scott finds Alex, explaining the end. I might write another chapter, from Scott's point of view. Yes, no, Yes no? What do you people think? Should I write it?  
  
Summery: Peitro thinks about his sister and his past, and has a good, healthy cry about it.   
* * *   
  
Peitro perched on the corner of a chair in the living room of the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Chocolate!" Fred screamed.  
  
"Vanilla!" Todd answered loudly.  
  
"Chocolate!"  
  
"Vanilla!"  
  
"Chocolate!"  
  
"Vanilla!"   
  
"Chocolate!"  
  
"Vanilla!"  
  
Vanilla. Peitro's face slowly turned into a small and then a deep frown.  
  
Chocolate and Vanilla, Wanda and Peitro. Peitro strained to keep back his tears, speeding up to his room. He passed Lance and Tabitha with speed that was only paralleled by Peitro's favorite video game character, Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
The crash onto the bed hurt, the rough cloth scraping against Peitro's cheeks and nose.  
  
His eyes were closed, and he was trying to keep the tears from coming.  
  
Where was she now? What was she doing? Did she ever think about him?  
  
His sister, Wanda, had been separated from him a long time ago, by the foster-care people.  
  
They had been, what, maybe five? The memories were hazy; a band of gypsies, and then coming to America, and then somehow they had ended up in the hands of the city.  
  
Peitro and Wanda had been inseparable; two that were one, almost. Someone along the way had given Peitro the nickname 'Vanilla' for his white hair and pale skin and Wanda had become 'Chocolate'because of brown hair and darker complexion.  
  
They had had the best times back then. Best friends. Not that the other members of the Brotherhood weren't his friends, they just weren't friends like Wanda had been. No one was like Wanda.  
  
Anger swelled into Peitro, as he thought about his father. Erik Magnus had only succeeded in finding one of the twins, and one had been enough to carry out plans and such.   
  
No one had ever ask Peitro what he wanted. He wanted Wanda back.  
  
"Peitro? Peitro, dude, are you all right?" Todd's voice came with a knock.  
  
Peitro sat up, realizing that it had been hours, not minutes, that he had cried on his bed. He rubbed his eyes, which he knew would be red, and slowly opened the door.  
  
"Have you been cryin', yos?" Todd ask, in disbelief.   
  
"No, no, I just woke up," Peitro brushed Todd off, heading down the hall.  
  
He looked out at the rain.  
  
Dang, Wanda liked rain.  
  
He decided to go for a run, despite the weather. He slid down the road, effortlessly, and soon found himself at the Elementary School.  
  
What was he doing here? Peitro hadn't ever liked school when he was on the Elementary level; He had been in Middle School by the time Magneato had found him again.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself rocking gently on the swings, not at super speed, just rocking and enjoying it. The rain poured down on him, making droplets drip from his hair and get in his eyes. He just kept rocking and rocking, for a long time.  
  
He heard a sound beside him. Peitro turned, and squinted because it was so hard to see in the fog and rain.  
  
Scott Summers had sat down on a swings as well. The other guy was looking toward the sky, at the clouds, and at the tiny peak of a rainbow coming through.  
  
As the rain slowed, and the sun began to come out, Peitro couldn't decide if there were tears on Scott's face or if they were only raindrops. There were tears on the albino's cheeks, sliding down and onto his neck.  
  
"Summers?" Peitro ask.  
  
Scott looked up at Peitro, jumping and rubbing off his cheeks and glasses. Peitro knew Scott saw the tears on his face as well as he could see them on Scott's.   
  
"Ever really miss someone?" Scott ask, to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Peitro replied, before zipping back home.  
  
END 


End file.
